


poo man

by Biing_bong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biing_bong/pseuds/Biing_bong
Summary: Idk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	poo man

When happened

Him: who took my socks?

Other: not me

Him: ok

end

**Author's Note:**

> Idk


End file.
